Prise de conscience
by Friday Queen
Summary: Raven a une vision d'elle et Chelsea en train de s'embrasser. Suite à cela elle va beaucoup s'interroger sur sa relation avec sa meilleure amie et comme souvent Raven va se rendre compte que tout n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y parait.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Yep, Raven et Chelsea... Comme beaucoup j'imagine j'ai regardé Phénomène Raven quand j'étais plus jeune. Je ne pense pas qu'à l'époque je pensais vouloir Raven et Chelsea ensemble mais maintenant que Raven's home est sorti je ne pense qu'à ça :) L'intrigue se passe donc dans l'univers de Raven's home. Cette histoire sera assez courte mais aura au moins deux chapitres. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : That's so Raven et Raven's home ne m'appartient pas, ni ces ces personnages.

 **Prise de conscience**

Raven fredonnait tranquillement tout en de rangeant les serviettes propres dans la salle de bain quand elle se sentit emportée dans une vision.

 _Chelsea était face à elle, elle ne pouvait voir que son visage, elle lui sourit tendrement, se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres les siennes. Raven ferma les yeux et porta ses mains sur les joues de la rousse pour la maintenir contre elle alors qu'elle glissait sa langue contre les lèvres de son amie qui les écarta doucement en réponse._

La serviette qui était dans les mains de Raven tomba au sol quand sa vision se termina puis elle s'appuya sur la baignoire. Elle s'assit car elle sentait que ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Raven avait vu un grand nombre de vision dans sa vie, mais aucune de l'avait choquée comme celle ci.

Pourquoi Chelsea l'embrasserait ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle retourner son baiser aussi profondément ? Ce n'était pas un simple baiser d'un seconde... Non. Cela semblait bien plus... Après tout il y avait les langues impliquées ! Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par Chelsea alors pourquoi cette vision ?

Elle savait que de temps en temps elle se trompait sur la nature de ses visions mais là cela semblait assez explicite !

Raven s'obligea à respirer calmement pour réfléchir à la situation.

Premièrement c'était Chelsea qui l'embrassait en premier... Est-ce que Chelsea avait des sentiments envers elle ? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait ou rien dit qui semblait le faire penser. Cependant elle savait que Chelsea avait déjà eu quelques aventures avec des femmes, même si cela n'avait jamais était rien de bien concret. Raven serra les dents en repensant à Jennifer, l'amie de Chelsea du camp végétarien qu'elle lui avait présenté quand elles étaient au lycée. Quelques mois plus tard Chelsea avait avoué n'avoir pas fait que manger des fruits avec elle.

Raven soupira, ce n'était pas parce que Chelsea était très ouverte quand il s'agissait de choisir un partenaire que cela voulait automatiquement dire que la rousse avait de tels sentiments à son égard. Pour le moment elle était dans une impasse.

Deuxièmement elle l'embrassait elle aussi et était la première à glisser sa langue dans la bouche de sa meilleure amie. Raven se mit à rougir en repensant à ce moment. Pourquoi voudrait-elle d'un tel baiser avec Chelsea ? Personnellement elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les femmes de cette façon. Elle pouvait dire que Chelsea était une belle femme, une des plus belles qu'elle ait jamais rencontré mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était attirée par elle pour autant ? Elle aimait les hommes, elle avait aimé Devon durant plus de dix ans. Elle était attirée par les hommes, elle aimait leurs bras, leurs abdos, leurs muscles... Elle avait toujours été attirée par eux, alors pourquoi... ?

Raven soupira puis se passa les mains sur le visage. Ce n'était peut être pas ce qu'elle pensait...

Ses réflexions furent interrompus quand elle entendit ses enfants arriver de l'école en compagnie de Chelsea. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se lever, de ranger les dernières serviettes manquantes puis elle se dirigea vers sa famille. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit sa meilleure amie dans le salon. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe aux couleurs pêche... Mais Raven se conforta dans l'idée que Chelsea était une très belle femme.

La rousse leva les yeux vers elle quelques instants plus tard et lui sourit. Presque comme un automatisme Raven lui rendit son sourire. Le sourire de Chelsea était un geste tellement pur, personne ne pouvait la faire sourire comme son amie, pas même Devon, Eddie, ses parents ou son frère. Raven essaya de chasser cette idée en se disant que c'était parce que les sourires de Chelsea étaient toujours authentiques.

La soirée se passa comme beaucoup d'autres auparavant avec Chelsea essayant de cuisiner, Raven venant l'aider avec bienveillance et les enfants racontant leur journée et se jetant sur la nourriture avant de fuir dans leur chambre pour Booker et Levi et en allant rejoindre Tess sur le toit pour Nia. Ce fut ainsi que Raven se rendit compte à quel point elle et Chelsea étaient tactiles l'une envers l'autre, presque comme si chaque situation était une excuse pour un contact. Cependant tout sembla normal pour Raven et peu à peu elle en oublia presque sa vision pour se laisser porter par sa joie d'être entourée de ses enfants, sa meilleure amie et son fils.

 _Raven rentra d'une journée difficile au travail, elle soupira de joie en fermant la porte de chez elle._

 _" Hey maman. " Lui dit Booker en venant vers elle pour un bisou._

 _Sa mère lui offrit tout comme à sa fille et Levi qui virent à sa rencontre. Après avoir saluée les enfants elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait Chelsea. Elle sourit puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre femme avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou._

 _" Bonjour ma chérie. " Ronronna-t-elle._

 _Chelsea déposa la cuillère en bois qu'elle avait dans la main puis se tourna vers Raven._

 _" Salut. " Répondit-elle en souriant avant de se pencher pour un baiser._

 _Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent longuement puis les mains de Raven commèrent à partir à l'aventure sur le corps de Chelsea qui gémit contre les lèvres._

 _" Les enfants... " Chuchota-elle._

 _" Ils sont partis. " Répondit Raven avant de soulever Chelsea contre le comptoir de la cuisine._

 _La brune glissa sa main sous la chemise de la rousse tout en continuant de l'embrasser et lui caressa lentement le ventre._

Raven se réveilla avant d'avoir pu aller plus loin. En ouvrant les yeux elle sentit ses joues chauffer quand elle se remémora le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se tourna vers son téléphone pour voir l'heure et vit qu'il lui restait plus d'une heure avant que son réveille ne sonne. En posant son téléphone elle s'enfonça dans son lit en soupirant. Elle pensait avoir surpassé sa vision de la veille mais il semblait que son esprit avait d'autres idées. Que voulait dire ce rêve ? Était-ce une réponse inconsciente à sa vision ou était-ce plus ?

Au dessus d'elle elle entendit Chelsea bouger et elle sentit rougir.

Ce rêve voulait-il dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour la rousse qui était plus qu'amicaux ? Ou est-ce qu'elle confondait tout en vivant avec Chelsea ?

Raven ne parvint pas à s'endormir et pour l'heure suivante elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Chelsea. Était-elle amoureuse d'elle ? Avait-elle le béguin pour elle ? Était-ce un effet secondaire du divorce ? Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments envers Devon mais qu'en était-il de Chelsea ? Était-ce comme pour Eddie au lycée : une embrouille dans ses sentiments amicaux ? Était-ce juste parce qu'elle manquait l'intimité physique et donc elle l'avait reporté sur l'autre femme qui vivait sous son toit ? Ou si elle aimait Chelsea plus qu'une amie depuis quand ressentait-elle cela ? Depuis toujours ? Depuis le lycée ? Depuis son mariage Garrett ? Depuis qu'elle et Devon ne s'aimaient plus ? Depuis que Chelsea et Levi avaient aménagé avec eux ?

Elle repensa à Jennifer, l'amie de Chelsea du camp végétarien. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'était sentit en danger. Elle avait été jalouse de l'intérêt que portait Chelsea à l'autre jeune femme. C'était bien la seule fois où elle avait eu peur de la perdre. Pourquoi être jalouse d'une autre femme alors que Chelsea avait eu de nombreux petits copains et s'était même mariée ? Elle se souvint qu'elle s'était sentie étrange quand Chelsea lui avait avoué avoir embrassé Jennifer plusieurs fois au camp. Le même sentiment s'était emparé d'elle quand elle lui avait parlé des deux autres petites amies qu'elle avait eu à l'université. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention car les histoires de Chelsea avaient souvent été éphémères mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait elle avait peut être été jalouse de toutes ces filles. Pourquoi être jalouse lorsque Chelsea sortait avec des femmes et non avec des hommes ?

Finalement ce fut la tête pleines de questions qu'elle se leva. Toute la journée elle se força à penser à autre chose et elle y parvint plus ou moins bien mais sa patronne la submergea de travail et ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée quand elle sentait le besoin de rentrer chez elle qu'elle s'autorisa à se plonger à nouveau dans ses réflexions. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne trouva pas plus de réponses à ses questions.

Elle parvint à s'éclaircir les idées le soir même quand Chelsea lui proposa de regarder un film avec elle. Malgré ses réticences à être seule avec la rousse, l'idée d'un film après sa journée éprouvante et ses récentes questions lui parut relaxante. Chelsea choisit une comédie romantique classique mais plutôt agréable à regarder.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute de film la rousse se blottit contre elle. Raven se tendit quelques instants avant de se reprendre. Elles faisaient cela tout le temps. Avoir Chelsea contre elle ainsi c'était bien, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait toujours bien dans ce genre de moment. Elle était plus reposée, sereine. Elle se sentait à sa place. Un peu comme avec Devon au début de leur relation. Une demi heure plus tard Chelsea utilisa ses genoux comme coussin et Raven glissa automatiquement ses doigts dans les cheveux roux pour la masser légèrement. Chelsea soupira de contentement la seconde suivant et Raven ne pu retenir le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Même si elle se posait de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Chelsea, s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine c'était qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir avec elle. C'était un rêve fou qu'elles avaient depuis qu'elles étaient jeunes : vivre ensemble.

Le bien être qu'elle ressentait à la fin du film eut raison d'elle et elle repoussa ses réflexions sur sa vision et son rêve. Elle était heureuse ainsi, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

Une fois encore son esprit semblait en désaccord avec elle puisque cette nuit là elle fit un rêve similaire à celui de la veille sur elle et Chelsea. Ce fut ainsi que durant les jours qui suivirent Raven essaya de comprendre ses sentiments car toutes les nuits elle faisait des rêves qui impliquait Chelsea, elle, des baisers et très peu de vêtements.

Elle fut extrêmement frustrée car si Chelsea avait toujours le même comportement à son égard elle se rendit compte que le sien changea légèrement. Elle passait plus de temps à regarder son amie, ses yeux s'attardaient de plus en plus sur les courbes de Chelsea et quelques fois une douce chaleur s'emparait d'elle. Le moment le plus marquant fut quand elle regarda Chelsea passer l'aspirateur en fin de semaine. La rousse se baissa et les yeux de Raven se posèrent sur ses fesses un long moment, un trop long moment pour que se soit un regard platonique. La brune s'imagina même passer ses mains sur les courbes qui lui étaient présentées pour voir si elles étaient aussi fermes que ce qu'elles paraissaient.

Suite à cet épisode Raven se remit à nouveau en question alors qu'elle avait conclue un peu plus tôt dans la journée que c'était sa vision qui lui avait fait créer tout un fantasme autour de Chelsea.

C'est ainsi que quatre jours après sa vision Raven était toujours aussi perdue.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Des amis de Chelsea, qui avaient été à l'université avec elle, étaient en ville pour la soirée et ils avait proposé aux deux colocataires de venir boire un coup avec eux. Lorsque Chelsea demanda à son amie si elle voulait y aller elle accepta sans hésitation. Une sortie allait faire un bien fou à Raven après sa semaine à essayer de mieux comprendre son amitié avec la rousse. Chelsea et Raven rejoignirent le groupe d'amis dans un bar et Chelsea fut heureuse de retrouver ses anciens camarades. Raven les connaissait un peu, ayant souvent rejoint Chelsea dans son université et ses soirées quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Elle n'eut donc aucun mal à se mêler ce soir là.

" C'est 2009. " Insista Raven quelques heures plus tard, toujours accoudée au bar.

Rick secoua la tête avec assurance.

" Non, c'est 2008. " Répondit-il.

" De quoi vous parlez ? " Les interrompit Chelsea.

Raven profita de l'arrivée de son amie pour boire une gorgée de son verre.

" On parle de Slumdog Milionaire. " Expliqua Rick, son ancien camarade à la fac. " On cherchait à savoir quelle année il est sorti. "

" En 2009. " Dit la rousse.

Raven sourit ironiquement à Rick.

" Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. " Lui dit-elle avec une légère point d'arrogance.

" Non, c'est Rick qui a raison, c'est 2008. " Intervint David, un autre ancien étudiant.

Raven croisa les bras en voyant les deux amis de Chelsea.

" On parie ? " Demanda-t-elle, sure d'elle.

David eut les yeux qui se mirent à briller comme s'il était déjà victorieux mais Raven ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était confiante. Les deux amis de Chelsea aimaient les paris stupides dans les soirées qu'ils faisaient. Chelsea lui avait souvent raconté les diverses situations dans lesquelles elle s'était trouvé à cause d'eux. Une partie d'elle voulait de venger pour Chelsea qui pouvait être trop naïve. Les deux hommes en face d'elle en avait souvent profité, même si ce n'était jamais méchant... Elle savait que David et Rick appréciait beaucoup Chelsea et avait été de bons amis durant sa scolarité universitaire. Tout comme Zoé, Dylan et Michaela qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le bar.

" Bien sur. " Répondit Rick.

Il sortit son téléphone et Raven vint à ses côtés pour vérifier qu'il ne trichait pas. Il inscrit le nom du film dans le moteur de recherche et ils vérifièrent l'année de sa sortie...

2008.

Zut. Ils avaient raison.

Raven grimaça en voyant sa défaite et Chelsea lui prit la main délicatement.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Rae, ça m'est souvent arrivé de perdre contre eux. Ils sont très forts. "

La brune grogna une réponse en faisant la moue, elle n'aimait pas perdre. Face à elle Rick et David se mirent à rire avant de se pencher l'un contre l'autre pour décidé de leur gage. Quelques instants plus tard ils se tournèrent vers elle en les regardant avec malice.

" On a décidé de votre gage. " Annonça avec joie Rick.

Il tapa sur son téléphone portable quelques instants et Raven se demanda si elles allaient devoir appeler quelqu'un ou quelque chose du genre... Rick leur montra son écran avec le minuteur réglé sur 20 secondes.

" Vous allez vous embrasser pendant 20 secondes. Mais attention ! Un vrai baiser, pas juste avec les lèvres. " Continua-t-il.

Le cœur de Raven explosa dans sa poitrine et la seconde suivante Chelsea se mit à rire joyeusement en acceptant le défi. Soudain Raven comprit le sens de sa vision... Chelsea allait l'embrasser suite à un pari.

Rien de plus.

Une déception immense s'empara de la brune face à cette réalisation.

C'était juste un pari.

La rousse se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire joyeux s'attendrit en voyant sa meilleure amie puis elle se pencha vers elle. Raven se rendit compte qu'elle avait attendu ce baiser toute la semaine, alors quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Chelsea elle ferma les yeux et l'attira contre elle.

Les lèvres de l'autre femme étaient douces et elle ressentit l'envie de les goutter avec sa langue. Si suite à cette vision elle s'était créée tout un fantasme autour de Chelsea, la réalité était bien bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Les mains de Chelsea qu'elle avait posé sur sa taille brûlaient à travers sa robe et...

Wahou...

Chelsea savait embrasser. Raven n'avait pas embrassé beaucoup de monde dans sa vie, mais elle pouvait dire que personne ne l'avait embrasser ainsi. Les baisers de Devon avait été bons, mais Chelsea...

La minuterie sonna et Raven parvint à retenir un grognement à l'interruption. A contre cœur elle se détacha de sa meilleure amie. Elle croisa le regard de Chelsea et pour une des rares fois dans sa vie elle ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Cependant elle ne rata pas la légère rougeur qui s'était emparée du cou et des joues de Chelsea. Raven sourit discrètement en voyant que son amie n'avait pas semblait insensible elle non plus.

" Merde... C'était encore plus chaud que ce que j'avais espéré. "

La voix de David ramena Raven à la réalité.

" Tu l'as dit mec ! " Lui répondit son ami. " On aurait du donner ce genre de gage bien plus tôt ! "

Chelsea leva les yeux au ciel en riant puis elle répondit à ses amis mais Raven n'entendit pas ses paroles. Maintenant qu'elle avait embrassé la rousse elle avait la réponse à la plus importante de ses questions : elle n'avait pas que des sentiments amicaux envers Chelsea. Sinon pourquoi voudrait-elle l'embrasser à nouveau sans personne autour et bien plus longtemps.

Malgré sa prise de conscience Raven passa une bonne soirée en compagnie de Chelsea et ses amis. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard aucune d'elle ne mentionna le baiser, comme s'il s'agissait d'un événement banal durant la soirée. Or pour Raven ce n'était pas un événement banal, c'était la confirmation de ses doutes.

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

En fin de compte Raven décida de ne pas agir sur ses sentiments. Elle vivait avec Chelsea, elles étaient une famille. Alors que demander de plus ? Elle ne voulait pas risquer de mettre en danger tout ce qu'elles avaient. La situation comme elle était lui convenait parfaitement. La seule différence c'était qu'elle se permettait de regarder un peu plus Chelsea et qu'elle n'avait plus honte de ses rêves ou pensées érotiques sur la rousse, il y en avait de temps en temps mais la tendresse de Chelsea au quotidien envers elle était bien suffisant pour elle.

Cependant tout changea quand elle eut une autre vision qui impliquait Chelsea quelques semaines plus tard.

 _Chelsea prit le café dans sa main, elle se retourna brusquement et rentra en collision avec homme. La force et la surprise de ce contact fit trébucher Chelsea et l'homme réussit à la rattraper mais ne pu empêcher son café de se déverser sur sa chemise, tout comme celui de Chelsea qui éclaboussa leurs deux pantalons. Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent quelques instants encore choqués de s'être percutés ainsi avant la rousse ne prenne la parole._

 _" Je suis vraiment désolée ! "_

 _L'homme, un beau brun aux yeux verts, lui sourit avec bienveillance._

 _" Ce n'est rien, les accidents ça va arrive... "_

 _" Non... Vraiment je suis maladroite des fois ! Laissez moi vous offrir un autre verre. "_

 _L'homme hocha la tête puis lâcha finalement Chelsea._

 _" Avec plaisir. Je suis Josh. " Dit-il en lui tendant la main._

 _La rousse lui prit délicatement._

 _" Chelsea. "_

 _Ils se sourirent sans se lâcher la main._

Revenant à elle, Raven s'arrêta de travailler brièvement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la machine à coudre en pensant à Chelsea dans les bras de ce fameux Josh. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être heureuse de voir que Chelsea sortait de la maison et rencontrait de nouvelles personnes mais elle se serait passée d'un bel homme comme Josh qui semblait avoir apprécier l'avoir dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris ses vrais sentiments envers Chelsea elle se rendit compte qu'elle était jalouse, même si c'était un homme. Cependant elle serra les dents et s'obligea à se remettre au travail.

Après être allée chercher les enfants à l'école, Raven rentra avec eux à la maison. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en trouvant la porte fermée ce qui indiquait que Chelsea n'était pas encore rentrée. Ce qui était inhabituel car la rousse aimait être présente pour l'arrivée des enfants de l'école. Soudain Raven se rappela sa vision et elle se demanda avec une légère touche de contrariété si Chelsea était dans le café avec l'homme de sa vision.

La brune eut sa réponse une dizaine de minute plus tard quand Chelsea rentra à la maison dans les même habits de la vision de Raven et avec une tache de café sur son pantalon.

" Hey Chels. " La salua-t-elle.

Son amie lui sourit avec joie.

" Raven ! Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. "

Raven serra les dents mais cacha son mécontentement.

" Ah oui ? Tu faisais quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait paraître innocent.

Et Chelsea lui parla de Josh, un homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer dans le café du coin de la rue, durant de longues minutes. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait effectivement vu dans sa vision et même encore plus de détails. Raven se força à écouter sa meilleure amie s'enthousiasmer sur Josh l'infirmier qui lui aussi était végétarien.

" C'est génial Chels ! Tu vas le revoir ? "

" Oui ! Demain après-midi. " S'exclama-t-elle.

" Super. " Répondit Raven sans une once de joie dans sa voix.

Au plus grand malheur de Raven Chelsea et Josh semblaient bien s'entendre et se voyaient régulièrement.

Rapidement vint le jour où la brune rencontra l'infirmier. Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs mais contrairement à Garrett il était gentil, il inspirait réellement la confiance et semblait attentionné avec Chelsea. Malgré toutes ses réticences Raven trouva qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, il était bon pour elle et il partageait son point de vu sur Garrett. De plus cela faisait plaisir à Raven de voir sa meilleure amie aussi heureuse. Elle continua donc de cacher sa jalousie quand Josh était mentionné dans une conversation pour ne pas blesser l'autre femme. Si Chelsea devait tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un elle préférait que se soit pour un homme tel que Josh plutôt que Garrett, s'était-t-elle dit. Même si cela la faisait souffrir de voir la femme qu'elle aimait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelques semaines après sa vision de la rencontre entre Chelsea et Josh Raven rentra à la maison tard à cause de son travail. En passant le pas de la porte elle sentit une douce arôme de gâteaux. Instantanément un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se laissa porter jusqu'à la cuisine, le lieu d'où provenait cette odeur enchanteresse. Elle y trouva Chelsea en train de fredonner une chanson tout en nettoyant le plan de travail.

" Hey Chels. " La salua-t-elle.

" Hey Rae. "

Raven lui sourit puis chercha des yeux l'origine de la bonne odeur quand elle vit des cookies sur la table. Ses yeux se mirent à briller en les voyant et elle rendit compte que son estomac était vide.

" J'ai fait des cookies ! " S'exclama Chelsea.

La brune marqua en temps d'arrêt, sa meilleure amie n'était pas réputée pour sa bonne cuisine et malheureusement les cookies en faisait parti. Cependant en croisant les yeux de Chelsea elle se sentit incapable de lui refuser de goûter, d'autant qu'elle avait vraiment faim. Elle en prit un délicatement et quand elle commença à le manger un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

" C'est délicieux Chels. " Lui dit-elle sincèrement avant d'en reprendre une autre bouché.

" Vraiment ? " S'enthousiasma Chelsea avec un franc sourire sur les lèvres.

" Hum hum. " Répondit-elle en en reprenant un autre.

" Je les ai fait cet après-midi avec Josh. "

Ce fut comme une douche froide pour Raven et soudain elle n'eut plus faim.

Raven se força à sourire et à finir le cookie qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise de savoir que Josh et Chelsea avait été seuls tout les deux dans leur maison. Soudain elle s'imagina Josh embrassant son amie contre le comptoir de la cuisine et son appétit fut définitivement coupé. Heureusement pour elle, les enfants eurent beaucoup moins de scrupules à finir les cookies un peu plus tard.

Ce ne fut qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autre sur l'influence et la facilité qu'avait eut Josh à rentrer dans la vie de Chelsea et par conséquent de Raven.

 **A suvire**


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Voici le dernier chapitre :) Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Chelsea et Raven avaient prévu de sortir ce soir là, mais cela faisait deux heures que Raven l'attendait car Chelsea n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Elle devait être encore avec Josh.

Au début la brune avait été inquiète pour son amie qui ne répondait pas au téléphone, mais elle savait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave elle aurait eu une vision, de plus elle était son contact d'urgence. Alors après avoir paniqué durant une demi-heure, la panique avait cédé la place à la colère et à la frustration de savoir que Chelsea préférait être avec lui plutôt qu'avec elle. Il était vrai qu'elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais cette fois ci elles avaient prévu de sortir boire un coup toute les deux. C'était même Chelsea qui en avait eu l'idée un peu plus tôt dans la semaine.

" Bonne nuit maman. " Lui dit Booker.

Raven leva les yeux de la télévision avant de répondre à son fils. Elle soupira en changeant de chaîne, même les enfants étaient partis se coucher la laissant seule. Lorsque finalement Chelsea arriva, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elle se précipita vers Raven.

" Rae je suis tellement désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'aider Josh à déménager et... "

" Ouais ? Et bien peut être que tu aurais dû démanger avec lui alors s'il est si important pour toi. " Répondit-elle vicieusement.

A l'instant où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, Raven les regretta. Ses regrets furent encore plus puissant quand elle vit l'air blessée de Chelsea.

" Chels, je suis désolée ! Les mots ont dépassés mes pensées... Je ne voulais pas dire ça. " S'excusa-t-elle.

Chelsea s'assit doucement à ses côtés sur le canapé.

" Raven ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? " Demanda-t-elle délicatement.

Raven soupira en comprenant qu'il était peut être temps d'arrêter de se cacher. Elle se sentit encore plus mal en voyant Chelsea qui essayait de l'aider alors qu'elle venait de lui parler avec méchanceté.

" Je suis désolée Chels, c'est juste... que j'ai peur de te perdre. " Avoua-t-elle.

" Me perdre ? "

La rousse lui prit les mains et lia leurs doigts.

" Ça n'arrivera jamais. " Lui dit-elle tendrement mais avec conviction.

" Chels... Tu es encore jeune, belle, gentille... Pleins de gens voudraient sortir avec toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Josh serait différent. "

Chelsea fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.

" Et bien, le petit copain de Josh ne serait pas très content je pense. Surtout maintenant qu'ils viennent d'aménager ensemble. "

Oh.

Josh est gay.

Soudain elle sentit ses joues brûler en se rendant compte qu'elle avait très mal jugé la situation. Josh était juste un ami.

" Raven. "

La voix sérieuse de son amie la ramena à la réalité. Elle croisa le regard de Chelsea qui semblait la passer au peine fin.

" Raven... Est-ce que tu étais... jalouse de Josh ? "

Raven serra la main de Chelsea en soupirant.

" Oui. "

La réponse de Raven plana dans l'air quelques instants.

" J'aime t'avoir dans la maison. On est une famille, toi, moi et les enfants. Et te voir avec lui m'a fait comprendre qu'un jour tu pourrais partir et que je ne veux pas. " Confessa-t-elle.

Chelsea se rapprocha d'elle sur le canapé de sorte que leurs jambes se touchent.

" Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne partirai jamais. " Lui dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

" Mais et si tu rencontres quelqu'un ? " Demanda timidement Raven.

Chelsea lâcha leurs mains et passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de la brune.

" Tu es mon quelqu'un Raven. " Chuchota-t-elle.

Raven eut tout juste le temps de comprendre ce que disait son amie que Chelsea combla l'espace entre elles pour l'embrasser. Contrairement à leur premier baiser, Raven ne l'approfondit pas. Le baiser resta doux et léger.

" Vraiment ? " Souffla la brune en sentant des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

" Oui. " Lui répondit-elle en souriant tendrement en chassant les larmes de Raven avec ses doigts.

Pour la première fois Raven décida d'initier un baiser avec la rousse, elle l'embrassa comme elle en avait rêvé ces dernières semaines. Elle laissa ses mains se poser sur les hanches de Chelsea pour la tirer vers elle.

" Je t'aime Raven. " Dit Chelsea quelques minutes tard, légèrement essoufflée.

Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que Chelsea le lui disait mais après les dernières minutes cette confession sembla beaucoup plus profonde.

" Moi aussi je t'aime. "

Chelsea se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser et cette fois ci le corps de Raven réagit entièrement. Elle se sentait en feu et son bas ventre se réveillait à chaque touche de la rousse.

" Laisse moi prendre soin de toi Rae. "

Raven hocha la tête et soudain Chelsea se leva sur canapé. Elle lui tendit la main et entraîna Raven avec elle jusqu'à leur chambre. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle la brune commença à paniquer légèrement. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment que s'en était effrayant. Finalement elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Chelsea sembla s'en être rendue compte car elle prit les choses en mains. Elle embrassa tendrement Raven pour la rassurer puis elle retira son pull ainsi que son t-shirt. Comprenant ce que son amie attendait d'elle Raven retira ses vêtements pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Chelsea, elles aussi en sous-vêtements, s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa ses mains sur la peau nue de Raven.

" Tu es belle. " Souffla-t-elle.

La brune lui sourit puis soupira de joie en sentant les lèvres de Chelsea s'aventurer sur son cou. L'autre femme la guida jusqu'à son lit.

" Dit moi ce que tu veux. " Lui demanda Chelsea.

" Toi. Juste toi. "

Durant les prochaines minutes Raven s'en remit donc aux mains de Chelsea qui finit de sa déshabiller. C'était intense pour elle de se savoir nue sous les touches de Chelsea, sa meilleure amie, qui sa regardait avec une infini tendresse et bonté. Soudain Raven en voulu plus et elle décrocha le soutient-gorge de Chelsea. Quand la rousse l'embrassa elle gémit en sentant sa poitrine de Chelsea contre la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les femmes mais cette sensation était fabuleuse. Chelsea posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Raven pour les écarter, elle y prit place et peu à peu elle laissa ses lèvres parcourir le cou, le torse puis les seins de la brune.

Raven pensa atteindre l'extase avec les lèvres et la langue de Chelsea sur ses mamelons mais elle secoua involontairement ses hanches et elle sentit l'autre femme sourire contre sa peau. La seconde suivante les lèvres de Chelsea descendirent, Raven regarda avec étonnement la tête de sa meilleure amie entre ses jambes. En croisa le regard de Chelsea elle comprit ce qu'allait entreprendre l'autre femme. Elle n'était pas étrangère à la pratique, Devon lui avait fait plaisir ainsi quelques fois au début de leur relation... Puis ils étaient tombés dans un routine sans trop de préliminaires.

Ses pensées sur son ancien mari s'évanouirent en sentant le premier baiser de Chelsea sur la partie la plus intime. Raven du se mordre ses lèvres pour éviter de gémir trop fort. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de traumatiser leurs enfants. Raven ne tint que quelques instants sous les coups de langues de Chelsea. Une fois son premier orgasme passé, elle vit que l'autre femme n'avait pas bougé et se trouvait toujours entre ses jambes.

" Chels. " Murmura-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Chelsea lui sourit et prit la main de Raven avant de d'y déposer un baiser. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants puis de son autre main la rousse glissa ses doigts sans l'intimité de Raven. La brune serra sa main qui tenait celle de Chelsea quand elle vit son amie se pencher à nouveau entre ses jambes. Raven du à nouveau lutter pour contrôler ses gémissements en sentant les doigts de Chelsea et sa langue contre elle. La main de Chelsea qui retenait la sienne fut son seul point d'ancrage durant de longues, tortueuses mais merveilleuses minutes. Après son second orgasme Chelsea remonta vers elle et Raven n'hésita à l'embrasser, se goûtant sur les lèvres de son amie.

" Laisse moi te retourner la faveur. " Lui dit Raven en s'écartant d'elle.

" Tu n'as pas besoin. On peut prendre notre temps, te faire plaisir m'est largement suffisant. "

Raven sourit avant de l'embrasser longuement.

" Je sais, mais je veux vraiment te toucher. "

Chelsea lui rendit un sourire lubrique.

" Dans ce cas vas y, je suis à toi. "

Ces mots rendirent légèrement sauvage Raven qui agrippa Chelsea par les fesses pour la plaquer contre elle.

" Si je fais quelque chose de mal dis-moi le. " Demanda Raven avant de passer ses mains sur les seins de son amie.

Au gémissement qu'elle entendit elle se douta que pour le moment elle faisait quelque chose de bien. Elle eut soudainement envie de voir si les mamelons de Chelsea étaient aussi sensibles que les siens, elle en embrassa alors un puis laissa ses mains descendre à nouveau sur les fesses de l'autre femme. Tandis que sa bouche goûtait les seins de la rousse ses mains se glissèrent sous le dernier vêtement de Chelsea. Enfin elle pu sentir la douceur des fesses de Chelsea. Elle la sentit se mouvoir contre elle.

" Enlève la. " Gémit Raven en signifiant le sous-vêtements.

Sans attendre Chelsea retira sa culotte puis Raven l'aida à se positionner sur sa cuisse. Presque automatiquement Chelsea se frotta contre elle et Raven dut retenir un gémissement en sentant combien elle était humide contre sa cuisse. Presque comme hypnotisée la brune regarda l'autre femme onduler contre elle en soupirant de plaisir.

" Touche moi Rae. "

A nouveau les mains de Raven se posèrent sur les fesses de Chelsea pour l'aider à se basculer contre elle puis elle reporta sa bouche sur son torse. Peu à peu elle sentit Chelsea serrer ses cuisses autour de la sienne, ses mouvements devinrent plus saccadés et ses soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements. Elle leva ses yeux vers Chelsea elle la vit s'agripper au lit de dessus avec une main et son autre main se posa sur l'épaule de Raven. Quelques mouvements plus tard les ongles de Chelsea se plantèrent dans la peau brune. Raven regarda son amie redescendre de son orgasme avec fascination. Chelsea se laissa glisser contre elle, elle l'embrassa en fredonnant avec satisfaction.

Raven sourit puis elle fit de la place à Chelsea à ses côtés. La rousse se blottit contre elle, déposa un doux baiser sur son cou, puis passa son bras autour de la taille de Raven. Cette dernière soupira de joie à l'action, elle laissa sa tête tomber contre celle de Chelsea ensuite elle passa ses doigts sur le bras de l'autre femme qui la maintenait.

" Je suis désolée d'être arrivée en retard ce soir. "

" Tu viens de me donner deux orgasmes hallucinant. Crois moi, tu es largement pardonnée. " Répondit la brune.

" Ouais ? " Demanda Chelsea, la voix incertaine.

" Bien sûr Chels. Il y aura d'autres sorties. "

" Et d'autres orgasmes. " Ajouta malicieusement la rousse.

Raven se mit à rire doucement puis elle entendit que la respiration de Chelsea se stabilisait et elle comprit qu'elle s'était endormie, elle se sentit partir peu à peu elle aussi mais avant de plonger dans le monde des rêves elle se dit qu'elle et Chelsea allaient devoir vendre le lit supposé dans lequel elles étaient et donc en acheter un autre qui pourraient les accueillir tout les deux.

 **Fin.**


End file.
